


Anne & Gilbert

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Green Gables, Love, M/M, Renew Anne with an E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Anne's letter to Gilbert sent from Queens.Season 4 I've decided to do my own version please wait for more chapters.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Dear Gilbert

Dear Gilbert 

I look like my mother, shortly after you left Matthew and Marilla showed up with a book that belongs to my parents.  
The book is called the Language of flowers it’s such a beautiful name. My mother was a teacher I find it fascinating as I want to be one as well, and  
my father was an artist. My mother’s hair was bright red just like mine there was a drawing in the book which I’ll cherish forever. 

Now you’re caught up How's Toronto?  
I can’t wait until we see each other again. I'm so glad you came to find me before you left, I was on my way to meet you. Oh! did I mention the reason, I was on my way. I bumped into Winnifred I had no idea you broke things off with her. She explained that you did not want to marry her because you loved me. 

I still can’t believe you love me this way I never thought anyone would love me.  
But now I'm surrounded by so much love it entrances my mind and heart. I’m counting the days till we see each other again I miss Delphine,  
and Bash I hope they are all doing well. I'm worried about my friend Ka’kwet she is still being held hostage in an awful school which should be labelled as a prison. Part of me wishes we could storm the school like we did the town hall, I want to mount a rescue but I feel it would cause more harm than good. 

What’s your favourite thing about Toronto school? Have you made any other friends.  
I am overjoyed that Diana could join us girls at Queens. PS the girls saw you kissing me they looked through the window.  
I don’t mind but maybe we should be more discreet next time especially around Matthew and Marilla. I'm glad our families are all happy about us courting, it means the world that they do. 

Ruby and Moody are courting together, Diana and Jerry decided to court although they are finding it hard to find time to spend together.  
I'm afraid this letter is rather short as it is late, I must be getting some sleep. I'm looking forward to Christmas at Green Gables with you and everyone. Remember I'm always here if you need me my love, my only Gilbert. 

P.S Im so glad you picked love 

Your’s forever Anne Of Green Gables.


	2. Dear Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert writes back to Anne

Dearest Anne

I was so happy to get your letter the other day I skipped around the room. I'm so excited that you found out things about your parents,  
I sure would love to see the drawing of your mother. I’ve been super busy with classes, study  
I've not had much time to make any friends. It’s so close to Christmas I'm counting the days till we see each other again.  
Thank you for telling me about Winnifred I was hoping she would be polite if she ever saw you again  
Winnie was very angry at me. I'm so glad we caught up with each other that day  
I was so scared that I would miss you. We owe Diana a lot she told me everything

Anne please stop doubting peoples love for you, words can’t express the way that I feel when I'm with you.  
I love your fiery red hair, the freckles on your cheeks, your imagination is limitless and you’ve saved so many lives including mine that’s just the start.  
When we kiss it’s like magic, I was so over the moon that you kissed me back. I will try to more reserved when I see you again though I make no promise :).  
I'm happy for Ruby and Moody they make a good match together.

Diana and Jerry will find time to be together I feel it they belong as a couple.  
I'm sorry about your friend Ka’kwet I think we should rescue her together, over Christmas that school needs to be shut down.

Bash is doing great you didn’t hear this from me but he / Ms Stacey are engaged to be married. Bash was keeping it a secret  
so Rachel doesn’t go overboard and take control of everything. Delphine is so adorable she is turning 5 years old. I can’t believe it I've missed so much she can walk,  
talk, sing it’s so amazing. Delphine is asking questions about Mary so I was thinking  
we can talk to her.

My darling Anne I must go in order to make the mail I'm glad you are well.  
We will be seeing each other soon I love you so much thank you for your letter. PS, I'm glad I picked love, I also have a surprise for you.  
Love Gilbert.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> Im back Happy New year 2020 wow 
> 
> I still love Anne with an E Im gutted there is no season 4 so I decided  
> to see if I can do one myself
> 
> It might take some time so please stay with me.


End file.
